


(podfic of) Alcahowl

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Happy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Podfic of betp's Alcahowl.</i>
</p><p>Because wolves, and they're drunk. That's the joke.</p><p>Stiles and Derek got drunk together, and then they had sex. Stiles is pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Alcahowl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alcahowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695020) by [betp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betp/pseuds/betp). 



> Thanks a lot to betp for giving me permission to podfic this - it was so much fun to record!! 
> 
> Thanks also to dodificus for a beta at the speed of light and very enthusiastic encouragement, and to factorielle for helping me make final choices about moans.
> 
> ETA: Also thanks to Jinxy, who made a podbook version! \:D/

  
  
  
**Download:** \- at mediafire - [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?z4e1idcaduxxljw) (19MB, 22m) | [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?7x9jtu604d26o9f) (11MB, 22m)


End file.
